


Helping Hand

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro helps Clint out when he is out with an injury. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Been focusing on my original work of late but I can never stay too far away from fanfic, especially this pairing. But yes, basically AU that lets Clint and Pietro be a happy couple and members of the Avengers.

“You need to stay put,” Pietro warned the archer under him, then added with a devious grin, “Doctor’s orders.”

Clint scowled at him. “This isn’t my first time having a broken arm.”

“Then you want to be the one to explain how you messed it up to Doctor Cho?”

The older man grimaced at that thought. Nothing would be more awkward than having to explain how he managed to screw up his injured arm because his boyfriend took him up on his request to help him alleviate some pent up sexual frustration.

At his silence Pietro went back to licking the head of Clint’s cock as he pumped the shaft. The older man moaned and with the hand attached to his good arm clenching at the bed sheets under him. He wanted to be able to reach out and touch the younger man but knew he would end up trying to use his bad arm again and the pleasurable sensations that spread through him would end once more.

While being injured was something he despised, especially something as crucial to him as his bow arm, he was finding that it did at least some perks. Like the fact that he now had a boyfriend to help him out when he was horny and really could not have intercourse because of risk of re-injury. 

He did have alternatives to use, which he had been doing with having a dildo vibrate in his ass as he awkwardly jacked himself off. Pietro had happened to come to check on him during one of his breaks and Clint still could not figure out if he had been annoyed or turned on finding him that way. No matter which it was he was not going to turn down the offer of having Pietro help him out instead. 

His wondering mind must have shown as Pietro entered a finger into the older man’s slick asshole, which was currently dildo free, to regain his attention. It worked as the older man grunted at the intrusion then let out a loud moan when the digit found the bundle of nerves inside him to brush against.

As he continued to work both his cock and hole Clint could not stop his hips from bucking up in response. Pietro had to hold them down with his free hand so he could continue. He then began to hum as he sucked Clint, sending vibrations around what his mouth covered.

The archer became more vocal with his pleasure at the additional stimulation, which only egged Pietro on to do more of it. 

“Pietro!” Clint called out as he just about to reach his orgasm. He could not get anymore words out as the younger man hummed around his dick again as he rubbed his prostrate to drive him over the edge. 

He tried his best to move his injured arm as he came, crying out loudly as he spilled his seed into his boyfriend’s mouth. The lack of sharp pain as he began to come done from his orgasm he took as a sign that he must have succeeded. 

Pietro pulled his finger out of him as he finished cleaning up his spent cock with his mouth. “Need to thank you,” Clint told him.

The young man looked at the clock on the bed stand than shook his head. “Not enough time for you to deal with it. But I’ll add it to the tab you’ve been building up.”

It was disappointing that he could not return the favor for Pietro, especially since he was raking up quite the tab since his injury. But he knew there was no way he was going to get him to be late and have to explain why the team member with super speed could not make it somewhere in time. 

“You better no send me back to the doctor’s after I’ve healed then,” he warned in partial jest, “I need a recovery time.”

Pietro laughed then kissed Clint on the temple, “Don’t worry, I like my archer’s fit and healthy. Last longer that way.”

“Good to hear.” With a kiss Pietro was up to set about cleaning Clint up before having to take care of himself before returning to Avengers duty. 

Left in his room alone again Clint decided that he should get back to catching up on his reading, and maybe this time stay away from anything with sex scenes.


End file.
